justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ring My Bell
|artist = |nogm = 4 (Post-''JD'') |dg = |mode = Solo |nowc = RingMyBell |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser |image = JD= |-|JD:GH= |year = 1979 |difficulty = 2 (Medium) |effort = 1 (Calm) |pictos = 56 (JD) 40 (JD:GH) |pc = (JD) (JD:GH) (Remake) |gc = (JD) (JD:GH) (Remake) |lc = (Remake)}}"Ring My Bell" by Anita Ward is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with a cyan 1970s style afro pinned up by a yellow star-shaped hair clip. She is seen wearing a yellow short-sleeved coat over a green top. She is also wearing a green miniskirt held up by a white belt with a yellow tag, a pair of yellow high-heels, a yellow bracelet on her left wrist, and a pair of yellow earrings. In the remake, her face is not as visible anymore and her outline is hot pink. RingMyBell coach 1@x.png|Original Ringmybell coach 1 big.png|Remake Background Just Dance The background is a yellow-orange gradient that appears as a spotlight of sorts. There is a blue line at the bottom, and many yellow triangles fly behind the coach. Just Dance: Greatest Hits (Wii) In the post-''Just Dance'' remakes, there are two triangles stuck to the floor, on the sides of the screen that light up along to the rhythm. The flying triangles are still there. Just Dance: Greatest Hits (Xbox 360) In the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance: Greatest Hits, the wall has a much wider circular gradient, and there are powerful fuchsia lights at the bottom. The flying triangles are more numerous, and some of them have an aquamarine smaller triangle in the middle. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in its post-''Just Dance'' appearances, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Slap your hip with your right hand once and put your left hand out. RingMyBellAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves Ring_My_Bellgold.gif|All Gold Moves in game Appearances in Mashups Ring My Bell appears in the following Mashups: * Beauty And A Beat * Crucified * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions * Diving Down * Four Corners * Locomotion * Rolling Punch * Speed Bag * Swim 'N' Pony Trivia *In , the lyrics incorrectly say Rock a bye instead of Rock a bell. ** This was later fixed in . * The coach makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. * The coach's bracelet appears on the left arm in the menu icon for post-''Just Dance'' versions, although she actually wears it on the right arm. It did not appear in the original square. * Some pictograms from the version and the remake are called "pulpfictionr_f", "pulpfictionendr_i", "pulpfictionl_f" and "pulpfictionendl_i", referencing . *The avatar for is accidentally shown as default in the scoring screen for routines in Kids Mode. Gallery Tex1 256x256 3837d6b6ec9ec74f 14.png|''Ring My Bell'' Ringmybellsqa.png|''Ring My Bell'' ( ) Ringmybell.jpg|''Ring My Bell'' (Remake) RingMyBellMenu.png|''Ring My Bell'' in the menu ringmybell_cover@2x.jpg| cover Ringmybellavatar.png|Avatar on adss.png|Avatar on /''2016'' Gold_Ring My Bell.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Ring My Bell.png|Diamond avatar pictos-sprite-ringmybell.png|Pictograms Videos Official Audio File:Anita Ward - Ring My Bell Teasers File:Ring My Bell - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays File:Anita Ward - Ring My Bell (Just Dance 1) File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Anita Ward - Ring My Bell Extractions Ring My Bell Just Dance Extraction Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Ring My Bell Just Dance 1 - Ring My Bell by Anita Ward References Site Navigation it:Hot N Cold ru:Ring My Bell es:Ring My Bell Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs